The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most
by Everwood89
Summary: BrightEphram [minor slash] Delia Futurefic. Delia comes to their apartment in the middle of the night. Old memories come back. There is more to it. Reviews much appreciated!


Taking a deep breath Delia poised her hand to knock on apartment five hundred twelve; hesitantly she let it come in full contact with the wooden door. Ephram said that she could visit him _anytime_….and Bright said that they'd have to catch a Yankees home game. So they wouldn't mind if she had taken the first flight out of Denver _consequently _leaving at six in the evening making her arrive at Manhattan International at a little after midnight. 

***

"Bright, did you order a pizza again?" Ephram said from behind the door.

"Okay, question time!" Bright said walking out of the bathroom, running his hand through wet hair. 

"Yeah, where did you put the money? Even though pizza is good, it doesn't mean it's free." Ephram said rummaging through a stack of papers scattered on the coffee table in search of his wallet.

"No, I'm asking the questions. Why is it always me that everything gets blamed on?" he said flopping onto the couch.

"Because usually you are the one that does _everything_." Ephram said looking back at Bright.

"Good point. I'll go look in the bedroom." Bright said hopping up from the couch starting to feel slightly guilty.

"And I'll get the door; I'm coming, I'm coming." he mumbled as the 'pizza guy' knocked once more.

***

Delia instinctively ran her fingers along the side of her ear, letting her finger tips count every single earring that hurt like hell getting it in. She smiled at the thought of how surprised Ephram would be. She'd changed

The last time they saw each other, she was left standing on their front porch in the middle of the cold and freezing January night wearing nothing but that god forbidden Colorado Rockies hat and hockey puck pajamas - at nine, mind you; the last few words that were exchanged between the too were 'I'll see you later.' along with him flicking the bill of her cap down. 

'And I actually believed that…' she mused. 

Then the door opened to her surprise and a twenty three year old Ephram stood in front of her. He looked different, but people say that over time you forget what others really look like. But then again, he almost looked the same. His hair was tipped in that same maroon shade. He still was clad in those worn out Pumas. And had on of his infamous Brooklyn shirts that fit snuggly on him. 

He was the same Ephram but not the one he had left her with; this time around he was the one before _everything_ happened. Their mother's death, them moving to Everwood, Colorado; before the time that their lives got seriously dysfunctional. But then again, not _everything_.

"Hey Ephram," Delia greeted him energetically.

"Jesus Christ Delia, what are you doing here?" he said coherently wrapping his arms around his sister's middle awkwardly . His eyes widened at the sight of his sixteen year old sister.

She was far more different than she was when he had last saw her. She was wearing a green infantry skirt that was a little too short for his liking but then again it reached to her mid thigh so maybe he was overreacting just a _little_ bit. He never ever thought that he'd see her in a skirt willingly. And it also appeared as if she had gotten over the tom-boy stint. She was more dark. She probably had turned moody towards their father only as he had once done. It was all given away by the black peacoat she wore which was placed strategically over a long john shirt she was wearing; also a little too tight for his liking which had 'S.S.D.D.' printed across the chest in big, bold black letters. She could have easily passed for a female version of himself.

***

From inside Bright heard Ephram's semi-outburst and stood against the hallway almost slumbering. His eyelashes fell remorsefully against his tanned skin - remembering the last time in which he had saw Amy. 

Soon after she ran away, her parents eventually coaxed her back to Everwood and she stayed for the remainder of her junior and senior year. But while she was there, even though she was better than before she still wasn't well. And at times she was even worse. Then she apparently left the day after graduation with leaving a note telling her parents 'not to worry' and that she'd be fine. That was five years ago. And they haven't seen each other since.

He missed her far beyond words. Yes, they did have their differences at times. And it's true that they had different opinions and beliefs and whatnot. But for the majority of the time, they were almost like twins in their own private way no matter how much they fought or argued. They both lost a friend and had to deal with it some way or another. And they both new what it was like, having made their parents somewhat disappointed in them. It was like for five years, even more of Bright was missing.

***

"I missed you _so_ much," Delia whispered into the crook of Ephram's neck.

"I missed you too," he whispered back to her with his head of the top of hers. "God, you're freezing, come on in." he said taking her duffle bag and guitar case. She laughed softly.

"What? You just got here and you're dissing me already." he said, as sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're still doing it," she said as she shut the apartment door.

"Doing what?" he asked as he placed her things down near the couch.

"Taking care of me,"

"Well, I could have left you outside but I'm not feeling spiteful today. Maybe tomorrow you'll have better luck." he said.

"You never know,"

"So what brings you here?" Ephram asked as he put a pot of coffee on.

Delia froze up for a second, thinking that he _actually_ _knew _why.

"Um, I just had to get out of Everwood," she stammered.

"It's okay you know, you can tell me later." he said. She began to fidget nervously with the end of her frayed skirt. "Or, you don't have to tell me."

"That's preferable," she smiled at him; a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
